


Blazing Fear

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Loving Brothers, Sean McLoughlin Egos, fear of losing control, jacksepticye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: After a mission gone awry, Jackieboy Man is furious at his partner, but Marvin is nowhere to be seen. What the hell could've happened?





	Blazing Fear

With a rush of wind, the front door blasted open. A furious Jackie stormed into the house. His eyes blazed with green fire. All of the occupants in the living room remained stock still as the hero clenched and unclenched his fists. “Where is he?” Jackie growled out. The other three brothers pointed to the stairs with no hesitation and prayed that Marvin would come out of this encounter alive.

Jackie rushed upstairs, taking two at a time, as burnt bits of his costume flaked off. He banged on the first door to his right hard enough to knock it off its hinges, but the protective spell Marvin cast prevented that from happening. “Who is it?” Marvin’s sing-song voice lilted through the barrier.

“You know damn well who it is! Now open the fucking door!” Jackie roared. He tried to punch a hole through the door, but the magic protecting it was too strong even for him. Beyond the door, though, he could hear his brother shuffling around and then footsteps getting closer to him.

The wooden barrier creaked open just enough to see the magician’s eye and not much else. “Oh, you’re alive. That’s good,” he deadpanned.

“ Really? That’s all you’re going to say to me after you left me in a burning building?”

“I mean, it’s not the most unlikely thing to happen. I knew you’d find a way out.” Marvin looked for signs that his older brother was calming down. The blaze in his eyes had simmered a bit, and he didn’t look like he wanted to kill him as much, only severely maim. That’s as good as he was going to get so Marvin opened the door a little further and invited the hero to follow him inside.

“What’s going on? You never just leave me in the middle of a fight like that.” Jackie’s voice softened once he got a good look around the room. It was clean. Not a single item was out of place. The bed was made, and it looked like even the shelves were dusted. A stark contrast to the disaster zone they had all gotten used to.

Marvin stopped facing the wall, unable to meet Jackie’s eyes. His voice wavered, “N-nothing’s wrong. I just thought you didn’t need my help. You can handle all-” He was cut short by two arms wrapping themselves around his chest. 

“Talk to me. What’s really going on with you?”

“I’m scared.” It came out as barely more than a whisper. Tears found themselves pulled towards the carpet, betrayed by the force of gravity. The magician would’ve fallen prey to it as well were it not for the hero keeping him upright. “I’m scared of what I can do, of what I’ve been able to do. What if I can’t control it? What if someone gets ahold of me again and and and…” He dissolved into ugly sobs.

Jackie’s insides twisted at the thought of his little brother being so afraid of himself that he believed a fire would be safer than his help. “We won’t let that happen. We’ve lost you before, but we won’t lose you again,” a smirk tugged at his lips, “After all, aren’t we capable of learning from our mistakes?” A quiet no was all he got in reply.

The hero laughed and pulled Marvin around to face him. “Hey why don’t we go back downstairs and get some cake to celebrate our victory. The building didn’t completely burn down, and the criminals are in jail.” At the hesitant look in Marvin’s eyes he added, “I know where Chase is staching his devil’s food cake.”

The magician’s eyes widened, and he blipped out of existence only to reappear next to the stairs. “What the hell are we waiting for then?” he exclaimed and promptly jumped down the stairs. Jackie laughed and shook his head. He started to follow but stopped to take one last look around the startlingly clean room. They were going to have a long road ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, I think you'll like some of my other works on here. There's also more to be found on my Tumblr @musical-in-theory where I also do prompt requests! Be sure to stop on by and say hi!!


End file.
